The Last Day on Earth
by Cloud-1-3-5 and Ame Emi Dai
Summary: We'll never say goodbye... (YxYY, RxB, one-shot, complete)


Once again, Bazu is back. Once again, it's a songfic. This time it's Marilyn Manson's 'Last day on Earth'. If you download it, try to get the live acoustic version, as it's far more suiting. If that fails, try to get it from me.  
This fic had about 10 minutes pre-thought, and so has little in the way of storyline but a lot of emotion. I hope you enjoy.

*~*~*~*~*~*

'It's amazing,' an anonymous deity mused, 'just how much a tragedy on a starlit night can break the proud, and strengthen the weak…'

*~*~*~*~*~*

_Yesterday was a million years ago  
In all my past lives I played an asshole  
Now I've found you, it's almost too late  
And this world seems obliviating_

*~*~*~*~*~*

His vision blurred from pain and tears, Yami gazed up at Yugi's face, a weak breath passing his lips. "My aibou…" he whispered shakily, wincing as a searing bolt shot through his midsection. "I'm so sorry…"

Not even twenty-four hours ago, he'd told Yugi how he felt. Not twenty-four hours ago, his world was completed as Yugi returned his affections.

Not twenty-four hours ago, Yami had been happy.

Now, he lay in Yugi's arms, his heart pumping away the very lifeblood that sustained him. He hadn't seen it coming; hadn't thought that in millennia it would actually happen. That night, sat under the stars, he'd sworn his undying love for Yugi; a love that would burn through eternity, that would even defy the Gods if they frowned upon it. He swore he'd love Yugi forever. That nothing would stop him from loving Yugi. That he'd give his life to protect the boy if he had to.

_Ever wished you could take back what you said?_

Yami didn't. Now, even as he stared into his love's eyes, eyes that were of a broken man, he didn't regret loving Yugi. He didn't regret telling the boy, making him happy for even that short a time. He'd sworn he'd give his life, and he'd meant it. And now, it seemed, he had.

He couldn't bring himself to regret it. All the wrongs he'd committed in the past were wiped by that one unselfish act, that one act of pure virtue. The world would never know of his sacrifice, nor did he care. The world was oblivious to what the boys had encountered on the hillside that night… but it didn't matter. What mattered was that it was almost the end for him, short of a miraculous occurrence. And he didn't have much time left with Yugi. The one he loved. The one he wanted to hold until his final breath.

"I love you so much…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

_We are trembling in our crutches  
High and dead, our skin is glass  
I'm so empty here without you  
They crack my Xerox hands_

*~*~*~*~*~*

Another sob escaped Yugi as he cradled his broken yami in his arms, the former Pharaoh's body battered and bloodied. Pressing his face against Yami's chest, feeling his slow, irregular heartbeat, Yugi let another tear join the sea on his cheeks.

"Why…?" he choked softly, pulling Yami close against him. "Why? How could they…?"

_Because that's just how life works sometimes, little one. Love can be the most joyous thing you ever know… but it can also be the cruellest reality too_.

A soft wail escaped Yugi as Yami whispered those five words to him. As much as they filled him with joy, they tore him apart too. Already, even with Yami in his arms, he felt a hole in his spirit. The teen was slipping slowly away, and so was the space he filled in Yugi's heart. Yugi hadn't stopped loving him; but as Yami's eyes grew more distant, his breaths weaker and more laboured, the pain inside Yugi grew. A pain that swiftly turned to numbness – the only way he could cope with it. Gradually, he felt more and more empty. Transparent.

"Don't, Yami," he whispered fiercely, biting back the sobs that tried to cut him off. "Don't speak like it's the end… nothing will stop me from loving you, ever…"

Yugi felt Yami's arms, draped round his neck, try to tighten their grip, and Yugi pulled him closer, sobbing quietly. Somehow, it would work out. It had to.

As he felt a tear land on his neck, Yugi lifted his head and saw Yami's tear-filled eyes had spilled over, their contents running down his cheeks in two thin paths, highlighted silver by the moonlight. The Pharaoh, ruler of ancient Egypt, cold as ice and fierce as a lion, was crying.

Yugi kissed Yami gently, his love only able to respond weakly, and rested their foreheads together, ignoring the blood that now smeared across his own. "I love you…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

_I know it's the last day on Earth  
We'll be together while the planet dies  
I know it's the last day on Earth  
We'll never say goodbye_

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yugi…"  
"Don't!" the shorter cried out, hugging his darker half angrily. "Don't you dare say it!"  
"Yugi… I…"  
"Don't! This isn't the end, Yami…" A sniffle emanated from Yugi as he hugged Yami possessively once again. "Don't you dare talk like it is… It can't be…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

_And the dogs slaughter each other softly  
Love burns its casualties  
We are damaged provider modules  
Spill the seeds at our children's feet_

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ryou…" Bakura croaked weakly. "Stop crying. I'm not worth it."

The darker of the two swallowed a sob of his own, his mahogany eyes filled to the brim with tears that were refused permission to spill over. As much pain as he was in; as much as seeing his omote's anguish hurt even more; he refused to cry. The tomb robber refused to show weakness, even now as he found himself at death's doorstep. Ryou loved him, and that was reason enough to fight on. No matter how little he deserved it after all he'd done to Ryou, he had the boy's love, the one thing greater than all the treasures in the world. He'd sworn he'd give his life, and he had. Now it was only a matter of time.

"Ryou," Bakura's hoarse voice tried to bark, "Stop it. Don't cry for me…"

As he saw his light shake his head in refusal, Bakura felt his own tears well up even further. It was true; Ryou really did love him. The boy had even tried to pull the tomb robber out of the way – to sacrifice himself despite Bakura's vow – but Bakura had held him back.

As he felt the boy gently lay down beside him, sniffling against his shoulder, a single glistening tear slipped from Bakura's eye and dampened Ryou's hair. He hated himself for it, but… Ryou was his weakness. His only weakness. The thought of death didn't scare him.

The thought of never holding Ryou again did.

*~*~*~*~*~*

_I'm so empty here without you  
And I know they want me dead_

*~*~*~*~*~*

A shuddery breath quaked through Ryou as he felt Bakura's arms slip around him. This wasn't fair. How could the Gods break them like this, when their love was still so fresh? How could they split them apart? Ryou felt the soft warmth of Bakura's blood trickle over his fingers slowly, and broke down into real tears, choking and sobbing against Bakura's shoulder.

_It's so easy to question, isn't it? So much easier than just accepting it_.

Ryou's limp body was pulled flush against Bakura's where he trembled as he sobbed. He couldn't believe that Bakura was dying in his arms, just slowly slipping from the world without a chance to protect himself. He wouldn't have it any other way; if Bakura had to go, Ryou wanted to be there with him, but… why now?

A gentle moan of torment escaping Ryou, he softly kissed Bakura, his lips barely grazing his love's as if afraid he might bring his death sooner. "Ryou," Bakura gasped, swallowing loudly. "Please… properly. I want to taste you one last time."

Ryou shook his head, tears spilling onto Bakura's cheeks, mingling with the ones Bakura had eventually allowed to escape. "Don't say that… please…" Ryou bit his lip as he sobbed louder than ever. "Don't talk like it's over… you-"

Ryou's plea was cut short as Bakura, with a grimace, pulled the boy down firmly, their lips crushing against each other's. He didn't know if it would be his last chance to kiss the boy, his love, and he wanted to savour it for all he could.

As they eventually parted, Bakura stared up into Ryou's doe-brown eyes, his wide chocolaty orbs tear-stained red and shimmering. An intense pain stabbed at him as he realised that this might be the last time he held the tenshi in his arms. There was so much they had yet to do, and they might never get the chance to do it.

"Ryou… I love you…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

_I know it's the last day on Earth  
We'll be together while the planet dies  
I know it's the last day on Earth  
We'll never say goodbye_

*~*~*~*~*~*

_Be careful what oaths you take, mortals. You never know when you will be called upon to prove them._

The two crying hikaris held their darks closely, gentle sobs penetrating the night silence, only occasionally broken by a harsh reprimand from one as they scolded their love. It wasn't the end, it couldn't be. Love conquers all.

_That's what the fairytales would have you believe_.

It'd take a miracle, they knew. But there was still that chance. And while that chance existed, they had to hold onto it.

"Yami… don't say it…"  
"I'm sorry Yugi… I don't know how much…"  
"_Don't_"

"Ryou…"  
"Shush, Bakura." A gentle sob. "It's not over. Don't say goodbye. I love you…"  
"But, Ryou…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

_I know it's the last day on Earth  
We'll be together while the planet dies  
I know it's the last day on Earth  
We'll never say goodbye_

*~*~*~*~*~*

The distant wail of sirens cut Bakura off. Sirens that were approaching quickly.

"Don't you dare say it now…" Both lights. There was suddenly a spark of hope, and they intended to hold on to it.

*~*~*~*~*~*

_We'll never say goodbye_


End file.
